Love Me, I Mean Us? (Mindless Behavior)
by corruptwriter
Summary: A girl with a secret gets a golden opportunity and meets a boy who just so happens to be Princeton from Mindless Behavior. Follow her as she navigates friendship, love, fame and fortune.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Samara and I'm 17 yrs old. I'm black, mexican and beileve it or not austrailian . I'm 5'2, light skinned, charcoal black hair with the the tips all colors of the rainbow and white gray eyes. I have curves to die for with titties and an ass to match, or so my sister says.

Drawing is my heart along with dancing and anything related to music (I got bars!). However I'm ridiculously shy and no one gets to know that. I don't really have any friends either but that's mostly because I sort of have this problem but I'll get back to that later.

I was born in LA but my family always moved around. Why?

Because we work in the circus and it's amazing. And what makes it even more fun is that we're a freak show. Not that one! Our goal is to scare the living shit out of you.

The Hyde Terror Time Circus has been my home forever but not anymore.

All of the Ramirez kids, including me, left. Our parents wanted us to experience "normal" lives. But we could come back whenever we felt like it.

So the two oldest Shawn and Lucas joined the army after they finished school. I mean, I'm proud of them and all but really? The army? Your first time out on your own and you join the army?

Anyways moving on. Next is Tyler. He went off to college to study film. Trying to be like Quentin Tarantino or Steven Spielberg.

Then there is Theresa his twin. Me and her are the closest of all the siblings. She dances too and plans on opening a studio plus she wants to design clothes.

As for me? I've been chillin for 4 years. I graduated from high school when I was 13. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do, besides I had just hit puberty the year before so what the hell was I supposed to do with myself?

Soon though I figured out my path. It found me downtown in the park.


	2. Chapter 2

Well you meet me already. Samara, the shy genius with mad talent but doesn't show it.

Back to what I mentioned earlier.

I have multiple personalities.

First, there's Zuriah or ZuZu. She's 6. You know when she's around because all you see is "her" running around, giggling, and basically acting like a little kid. And don't even get me started on her drawing skills, oh my god...a huge ass mess with stick figures and pink dogs with horns and orange wings. When she's around my eyes are the brightest since she's full of pure childish joy.

Next is Jasmine. She's the same age as me but my complete opposite. She's outgoing, loud, and happy as fuck all the time. She is the motivated one that gets me to try break out my shell. Jasmine and I share the same normal light gray eyes.

Then there's Rocky. She's supposedly a little older than me. Big ass flirt. FREAK. This chick makes me look like a hoe sometimes but I manage to keep her away from people. And notice how I said people. It doesn't matter if you're male or female, she WILL try to get with you. Positive thing about her though? She's funny. Rocky has darker grey eyes.

And finally the demon, ironically named Angel. I have no clue how old this chick is. She doesn't speak, at least not with words. She's this ball of rage and likes to fight people. Her eyes go completely black.

There are times when they take over entirely, other times it's me and one of them together or all of us at the same time.

I don't how I made it this far with all of these different people in my head but I'm actually grateful for them because without them, I'd be lonely.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up this morning with the idea to go to the park.

ZuZu.

ZuZu: Huh?

Jasmine: Be quiet Sam, just go.

Rocky: Yeah. Maybe we can finally find you a boyfriend...or girlfriend.

Angel: (Irritated sigh)

Whatever.

I rolled my eyes and threw the covers off me. I went into the bathroom and did my morning tasks.

Once I was done, I searched through the my closet for clothes to wear. I picked a Cosby looking sweatshirt and paired it with patterned pants and red Docs.

Back out in my room, I put my phone, wallet, sketch book/lyric book, marker, pencils, iPod and headphones into my Ouija board style backpack and went into the kitchen.

I found my sister sitting on the counter drinking coffee. I live with my sister in a 2 bedroom apartment in downtown Los Angeles.

Theresa is renting studio space to teach dance classes until she has enough money to get someplace to start her own dance company. She works part time as an assistant to this fashion designer, Kathryn Denori. She makes good money so it's worth it.

"Morning"

"Hey. How did the five of you sleep?"

"Fine"

"Where are you going?"

"ZuZu wants to go to the park, Jazz and Rocky are on her side, and Angel had nothing to say, so I guess we're going"

She laughed.

"A six year old is telling you where to go?"

"Obviously, with two supporters"

"Have fun"

"I'll try. Later"

(At The Park)

I found this bench in the shade under a tree. I got out my book and a pen, threw my Beats on and started listening to this beat I made for a song. It's called Work.

This song made me think about my life and how I wanted to make something of myself. I got inspired by my family.

Once I finished, I heard clapping. I looked up to find a small crowd had formed. I guess I had started to spit without realizing.

Soon the people disappeared except this one guy that approached me.

"Excuse me, can I talk to you for a second?"

I thought it over. This guy didn't look shady and we were in public so I guess I was safe.

"Sure"

He handed me a card.

"My name is Walter Millsap. I work at Interscope Records"

"I've heard of you before. My name is Samara"

We shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you. Now I have to say, you have got major talent"

"Really?"

"Yes. Have you ever considered getting signed to a label?"

"Sort of. I was never sure if I could get to that point"

"Well you definitely can. What are doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing"

"Great. I'll set up a meeting with some people and we'll talk about you getting signed"

"Thank you"

"It's not a problem. Now just come to the address on the card at noon, okay?"

"Sure"

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow"

And he left.

Jasmine: I'm not sure if you noticed but that was all me.

Can you say glory hog?

She laughed.

ZuZu?

ZuZu: Yes Sammie?

You know I love you right?

ZuZu: *Giggle* I wuv you too.

I was so excited. I called Theresa right away.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Where are you?"

"Home. I have a couple weeks off since KD is out of town. Why?"

"Stay there. You'll never believe what happened"

(At The Apartment)

ZuZu and I burst through the door. She was feeding of Jazz's and I excitement.

I dropped onto to the couch next to Theresa. She looked over the top of her magazine.

"Hi ZuZu" she cooed

I had a toothy grin caused by ZuZu.

"So what's up?"

"Okay, so you know how I can rap right?"

"Yeah"

"Well while I was in the park, I accidentally started doing a "show" and a crowd gathered"

"You're kidding"

"That's not even the best part"

I reached into my bag and took out the business card to give to her.

"You've heard of Walter Millsap right? He was there and he heard me"

"What did he say?"

"That I have a lot of talent and asked me if ever thought of signing to a label"

"I told you that you were good. Did anything else happen?"

"Just that he wants me to meet with him and some other people about me signing to Interscope"

"What?"

"I'm getting signed to -"

"I'm SO proud of you" she said pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you"

(Next Day)

I got up and got ready. Last night, I took the color out of my hair. It was just hair chalk so it came out easy. I'm thinking about getting highlights. Today, I just left it curly from washing it last night.

I settled on black and white split leggings matched with a tank top with a black and white picture of Nirvana on it. A jean jacket with black sleeves and hood. My black Docs, rib cage butterfly necklace, my diamond studs, Y U No Guy bracelet on my left wrist, chain bracelets on my right wrist, corset ring and black knit beret.

I went back into the bathroom to curl my hair and put on mascara and eyeliner. I left my bangs straight and brushed it over my right eye.

"Morning girls"

"Hey Essa. Need something?"

"I was coming for you. You're not 18 yet so you might need me"

"Right, forgot about that"

I looked up from tying my laces. My sister was wearing a dark blue strapless eyelet dress with a black blazer and blue and pink wedges.

She cut her hair really short. I was never gonna do that. My hair is staying near my waist where it belongs.

30 mins later went to McDonalds. After that was an hour drive to Interscope. My heart was beating super fast.

When we got there I couldn't believe my eyes. It looked so amazing. We went inside and walked up to the desk.

"Please hold one moment. Hi, how can I help you?"

"I have a meeting with Walter Millsap at noon"

"And your name?"

"Samara"

"Okay. Just have a seat, he'll be down soon"

"Thank you"

Me and Essa sat down. I was only getting more nervous.

"Calm down, everything will be fine"

10 mins later, he came down.

"It's nice to see you again, Samara. Who is this?"

"My sister Theresa"

"Hi"

"Hello. Let's go upstairs"

All of us took an elevator up to the 5th floor and went into this big room with a long table and chairs on all sides.

He introduced me to some other people like Vincent Herbert. He even had me meet a few people that would be part of my management team.

A few hours later everything was done. I was now signed to Interscopes Records as Supernova the newest singer and female rap phenom.

My new manager, Joy, told me that in few months I'd be going on tour with another artist Tru Vision and we'd both be opening up for Mindless Behavior.

Theresa said she'd come back for me later. They were giving me tour and since we would be coming out around the same time, I was meeting Vision.

We got to this lounge area and there was this dude sitting on a couch texting.

"Vision"

He looked up.

"Hey, Joy..."

Once his eyes landed on me, he didn't finish his sentence.

"Hi" I said shyly

"This is the newest addition to the Interscope family, Supernova"

He came closer.

"Sunny?"

How did he know my nickname?

I studied his face closely. Suddenly it dawned on me and I got dumb excited.

I tackled him into a hug. "JJ!"

He hugged me and spun me around.

"You two know each other?"

"Cousins" he said

"I missed you so much" I said

"I missed you too"

"Well seeing as you two are family, why don't you show her around?"

"No problem"

"I'll see you later, Sam"

"Bye Joy"

JJ or Justin is my cousin. We're exactly the same age but I'm a couple months older. He's pretty much my best friend.

"What are you doing here cuz?"

"I live here with Theresa. Lucas and Shawn joined the army and Tyler's in school"

"Wow. And we just so happen to run into each other here"

"I know, it's weird right?"

"A little. I'm just happy to see my partner again. We 'bout to take over the rap game"

"Yep, eventhough I'm going to be singing too, we gonna shut everything down just like old times"

JJ showed me around but we were mostly goofing off. We caught up on some other stuff from both sides of our families and talked about doing some songs together.


	4. Chapter 4

Princeton

We were having a preview party for our next album today before we were supposed to go on tour. There were going to be some fans here, people that worked for the company and a few other artists.

I wasn't in a very good mood today. I don't know why. And the party isn't going to help it either.

A couple hours later, the party is in full swing. Everyone is eating, talking and having a good time. The guys are talking to some fans while I was just leaning against the wall, watching.

Roc came over to talk to me.

"You okay?"

"I guess"

"Come on, man. Go find a girl or something"

"I don't know if -"

Before I could finish my sentence, I saw this girl by herself near the entrance.

She's beautiful.

She was looking around and caught me looking at her. She blushed and smiled then looked away. Then she looked back and held my gaze.

"What are you looking at?" It was Prodigy.

"That girl by the door"

They looked in that direction.

Ray-Ray chimed in. "Do you know her?"

"No, but I want to"

"See that's all you needed. Now go talk to her" Roc said and pushed me over to her.

I made my way over to her. As I got closer she looked even better. She had a Nirvana shirt which instantly made me think we were gonna get along.

"Hi"

"Hi"

Her voice was really gentle.

"Having fun?"

"I guess. Parties aren't really my thing"

"I think you just need to get comfortable, parties are supposed to fun"

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Talking is one thing"

"About?"

"Well I noticed that you have a Nirvana shirt. You like them?"

"Of course. Do you have a favorite song?"

"Yeah, Come As You Are"

"Nice. I love Smells Like Teen Spirit and Lithium"

"I like Lithium too"

We kept talking about different bands we liked and I even asked her how she liked our music. We talked so long, I didn't even notice when some people left.

"We've been talking for a while now, haven't we?"

"Yeah. I guess you were right, I did need to get comfortable. I was having a good time"

"Me too"

The sound of a phone chiming interrupted us. It was hers.

"It's my sister. I have to go, she's waiting for me outside"

"Okay, but uh could I get your number?"

She giggled a little. "Sure, gimme your phone"

We switched phones and put my number in. I put it under JPMisfit.

"Here" I gave her back her phone and I got mine back. She put herself under SaRa.

"What's this?"

"The way I write my initials on certain things"

"So am I going to see you again?"

"Yeah. You'll be surprised where though"

"Why?"

"It's a secret"

"Well then if I'm going to see you again...can I get a hug?"

She nodded. I felt her arms go around my neck. Mine went around her waist and I pulled her a little closer to me.

I didn't want to let her go.

Reluctantly I pulled back.

"I should really get going"

She started to walk away but I grabbed her wrist.

"I don't know your name"

"For now just call me Sara" she said.

"Okay Sara. Text me later?"

"Sure"

An hour later...

We hang out each others houses sometimes, so today we were at mine.

"How'd it go with your new lady friend?" asked Ray-Ray

I chuckled. "Good"

"Anything special happen?" asked Prodigy

"Not really"

"You messed it up didn't you?" asked Roc

"No. I got her number, smart ass. And I'm going to see her again"

"You call her yet?"

"No, she's supposed to text me"

"When are you gonna see her?'

"I don't know. She said it's a secret"

"Interesting girl"

"Shut up"

I felt my phone vibrate. Text message.

"Speak of the devil"

Hey Princeton

Hey Sara. What's up?

Nothin much, just watching tv and sketching. Oh and eating.

Lol what are you sketching?

The view from outside my window.

What do you see?

Tall buildings, some trees, the sky and sun. So what are you doing?

Chillin with the guys at my house. They kept asking about you.

Me? Why?

Cuz they saw me looking at you during the party. They wanted to know what happened.

So what did you tell them?

Not much. Just that I was waiting for you to text me and I was gonna see you again. By the way, why won't you tell me when I'll see you again?

Cuz that'll ruin the surprise.

Can I try and guess?

If you want to.

Okay. Will it be some place public or private?

Private.

Will there be a lot of people or a little?

Not sure.

Is it a party?

It can be.

Does it have to do with you?

Sort of, not just me.

MB?

Sort of.

Is music involved?

Yeah.

Can you tell me how long it is till then?

Probably a month.

A month? I don't think I can wait that long.

Well you'll have to. I know you'll be busy so you won't even notice. I'll be busy too.

Doing what?

Can't tell you, it'll give me away.

Fine. All the answers you gave me still don't make any sense.

That's good. But think about it some more, you just might figure it out before then.

Maybe

We talked for another hour before she said she was going to go help cook.

I promised to call her tomorrow.

We told each other good night and I put my phone down. I went into my kitchen and got some food.

I couldn't stop thinking about her for the rest of the night. Just something about her...


	5. Updating

Hey everyone. So I know a lot of you have probably been waiting for me to update and I'm sorry for the wait. I have either been doing absolutely nothing, having writers block, or have been busy with college.

Between today and tomorrow (my 18th birthday), I will try to update as many stories as i possibly can since I have no plans whatsoever. Some stories are closer to having a new chapter than others but don't worry something is always giving me an idea.

There may possibly be more than one story coming in the future. And if you have any suggestions for a story, I'm all ears. If you do suggest something and I'm not familiar with it, I will gladly check it out and see what I can do.

I may try to have a regular schedule of updating on Friday-Sunday.

Please keep the comments coming, I adore them.

Question...Would it a good/weird idea if I made a Facebook for this so you know what's going with the stories and make it easier to get a hold of me if you have questions/comments/ideas?


End file.
